Life changing
by xFarryxBeckyx
Summary: Abusing a child is severe, but what happens when a child so abused, so driven into themselves is finally exposed to the real world  RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Light against the Dark

**NOTE- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
Anything you don't recognise is mine! I have characters alive who are dead in the books, but go along with it. Your going to have to pretend that it follows the events in the Philosophers Stone, I just didn't want to write what you've all read, but I will write the important bits at the end as they will be edited**

A loud bang on the door woke up "Hannah! Get the goddamned door! " Hannah unwillingly forced her eyes open, used to waking up to the screaming of her dear mother. Hannah blinked, then sat up straight, heart thumping, praying she had misheard between the screams of Mrs Black. She fumbled for the wand sitting on the table near the bed and suddenly felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder; she looked down and saw the gash on her shoulder was still there, "Girl! The door won't answer itself!" Hannah jumped as her mother shouted at her once again, then her heart started racing; the door. Every time Hannah had seen someone come through that door, it had never ended up being very pleasant for herself. Heart hammering, she picked up her father's old wand and headed downstairs. Every step she made took her one bit closer to the screams of her mad mother, one bit closer to the pain that would surely come once she had opened the door. As she stepped onto the entrance hall 4 floors down, there was another brisk knock on the door, hand gripped tighter around the wand and heart going so fast Hannah thought it was going to burst, she braced herself for whatever may come after she opened the grand front door. As she put her hand on the handle, she heard footsteps behind her and knew Mrs Black had come up from the kitchen to see the uninvited guest. Hannah pulled the door open and shielded her face towards her scarred shoulder, expecting a curse to come at any second, but it didn't. "Good morning, sorry to have bothered you so early, but I'm afraid we left coming here slightly later then I would have liked to." A strange voice, cheerful, but unknown to Hannah filled the hallway. Slowly, and carefully, Hannah looked round from her shoulder and saw, not a witch in black robes with an evil grin, but a jolly old man with a crooked hat. She stood there awestruck, staring up at the smiling old man trying to regain herself until Mrs Black shrieked, Hannah leapt round wand up, but Mrs Black ignored her daughters behaviour, "I knew it! I knew you would save a space for her! Brilliant! Take the scum off my hands!" and Mrs Black shoved Hannah so hard, she almost pushed her out the door. Cackling, Mrs Black shouted "Kreacher!" there was a loud crack and the ugliest looking house-elf appeared at her side, and bowed very low, "Mistress called upon Kreacher" he croaked, still bowing, "What is it that mistress requires?" Before Mrs Black could reply, the old man spoke "Now now Walburga lets discuss this properly." He stepped inside passing Hannah who was standing against the wall breathing heavily with fear, and the man was followed in by stern looking lady, dressed in emerald green robes. They followed Mrs Black down into the basement, and Hannah followed, slightly behind and wand at the ready. The three adults where already seated when Hannah walked down, she stood at the base of the stairs quite unsure what to do. The man stood up and spoke softly to Hannah "Hannah, please sit down," he gestured to one of the on the other side of the table, Hannah stood there, the lady on his left raised her eyebrows and Hannah, but she ignored it, "Hannah, my name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of your school, Hogwarts." Hannah's eyes widened and she seemed to relax a little at the sound of this news until, "Yes! Finally! Someone to take this lazy scum out of my house and out of my life!" Mrs Black was most happy about the thought of Hannah leaving, Hannah, on the other hand, her mind was racing with lots of questions and doubts, but before she could ask any of them, Dumbledore spoke again, "This is Professor McGonagall, and she is head of Gryffindor House and will be your Transfiguration teacher." Again Hannah did not say nor did anything. "She is also going to be accompanying you to Diagon Alley this afternoon," Professor Dumbledore continued, "she has a copy of everything you need for Hogwarts, and you will need to be at Kings Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾ to be aboard the Hogwarts Express which leaves at 11:00am, sharp. No excuses, I expect to see you at the start of term feast tomorrow evening." Mrs Black's smile faded, and she stood up looking like a storm cloud. Hannah, having seen that face too many times, could think of 100 different places she'd rather be. "You dare," Mrs Black whispered, her chest heaving, "you dare get put in Gryffindor like your blood-traitor scum of a brother, and I swear I'll…" Mrs Black thought a demonstration would be much better than words as she leapt across the table wand out and grabbed Hannah who had gone to duck out of the way. Mrs Black shoved her up against the wall, her eyes blazing with fury, Hannah's flooded with fear, "you dare get put in Gryffindor and I'll…" Mrs Black threw Hannah across the floor and shot a cure at her, but Hannah being prepared for it had dived under the table and leapt out the other side. Mrs Black was prepared to shoot another curse at her petrified daughter, but Dumbledore and McGonagall had stood up, wands out. "I think Hannah shall go to Diagon Alley now, and spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah, if you would please go get your things." Dumbledore seemed most calm about the whole situation, although Hannah could detect slight anger in his voice. She was about to mention that she didn't have anything worth getting, but decided not as she didn't want to spend another minute in the same room as her mother. She leapt up the stairs two at a time until she came to the very top floor, and ran into her room. She grabbed a tatty black bag from one side of the room, ran over to the other and put in her only possessions: a wand that differed from the wooden one of her fathers; a picture of Hannah as a baby being held by a laughing Sirius; and 3 books, all important to her, and all have taught her something. She took one last look at everything in the room, and shut the ornately carved door.

Hovering on the landing for a minute, her mind whirring with thoughts, Hannah almost decided this whole thing was a trap; it was too good to be true. Stepping down each step slowly, she planned how to make a break for it if it was a trap. By the time she had reached the second floor, she had a fully devised plan of escape, but now another thought came to her, _what if it wasn't a trap? What if it's real? Where's the catch?_ Pondering on this, she hurried down to the entrance hallway, to find Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing, waiting, with a furious Mrs Black standing at the base of the stairs. Hannah hurried past her, not wanting to be in direct line of fire if she lost her temper again. Dumbledore smiled at her again, and Hannah, still not sure if this was a trap, ignored it again. "Well," Dumbledore's calm voice relaxed Hannah a bit, "Shall we go then?"

"I want you to leave the house of my fathers and for you mudblood-lovers to never return" Mrs Black was clearly not in a good mood, and Hannah edged slightly further away from her as a precaution. Professor McGonagall eyed Hannah suspiciously, but kept any thoughts to herself. "Minerva, if you would open the door please," Dumbledore instructed, and the lady in emerald green pulled the door wide open and stepped down onto the steps outside. "Good day Mrs Black, Hannah, after you," he gestured outside and Hannah, who had never been outside for as long as she could remember, cautiously stepped outside, and shot a look back inside the dark hallway to see a nodding Dumbledore and a look of disgust on her mother's face as she watched her daughter leave. Hannah turned around from the dark house into the sunlight outside; she blinked for a minute whilst her eyes adjusted to the light. She breathed deeply, letting the fresh air fill her up; she stood there, at the bottom of the steps, experiencing the real world for the first time. "Now, Hannah you will go with Professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley to buy what you need, and then she will take you to the Leaky Cauldron where the landlord will be expecting you. And remember, you must be on the Hogwarts Express before 11 am tomorrow morning." Dumbledore walked past Hannah and over to Professor McGonagall, who was standing by the fence on the other side of the path. "Albus, I don't think she has been outside before," McGonagall muttered  
"I agree Minerva, so you must help her all you can, but remember, she is used to violence, so be gentle." Dumbledore sounded slightly worried, "I hope we are doing the right thing by bringing her to Hogwarts." McGonagall was shocked; she had never heard Dumbledore doubt his own ideas before.

Over where Hannah was, she had only just realised how shabby she looked, she was still wearing the same clothes from yester, as after the attack from her mother which left the gash on her shoulder, she had passed out on her bed upstairs. So Hannah stood there in a blood torn blue checked shirt, ripped, dust covered black jeans, and undone grey converses with her tattered back slung over her right shoulder, whilst the left shoulder showed an ugly slash that would no doubt scar. Hannah wished she wasn't out on a street full of Muggle's, so she could switch her clothes. Hannah owned no clothes, but she possessed the ability to make some images in her mind become reality, thus she could make her own clothes.

"What do you think of her?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore, he simply smiled and replied "A great deal," McGonagall knew that he wasn't to be questioned further about it. He strode over to Hannah, with McGonagall following, "Hannah, I need you to go with Professor McGonagall, and do everything she says. I need you to keep you temper and do not use magic. I will see you tomorrow." And with a nod of the head to McGonagall, he headed off. McGonagall sighed and started to walk in the other direction, Hannah stood, waiting to be told what to do. McGonagall stopped about 100 yards further away, turned to face the lost child, "Well come on, these books aren't going to buy themselves!" She turned around and walked off again, with Hannah following like a little lost puppy.

After about a 15 minute walk, they came to a run-down looking pub, with a grubby sign reading "The Leaky Cauldron." McGonagall turned round to face Hannah, "You heard what the Headmaster said, _you are to keep your temper,"_ her voice was so harsh, Hannah didn't even think of defying her, but her biggest worry couldn't be kept quiet any longer, "But what about if we see…" she burst out, but unable to say who. McGonagall looked at her, "Well, should we see them, you will not lose your temper, and you will be polite." Hannah simply nodded.

They walked into the pub and McGonagall went over to the landlord and started a conversation, everyone else is in the pub stared awkwardly at Hannah and started whispering. She drew in a breath, looked round the pub at everyone whispering, thinking about Dumbledore's words _I need you to keep your temper_, she stepped further into the pub, felt like someone was staring at her, turned and saw the three people she wanted to see least, the Potters.


	2. An unwanted visitor

The whole pub went silent, Lily Potter stood up in front of her glowering husband. Professor McGonagall turned to see the scene she was trying to avoid. "Hannah," Lily said softly, "Hannah, just listen," everyone in the pub was holding their breath to see what would happen, Hannah looked at Lily, then James, who was fuming, and Harry who didn't know who to side with. "I'm out of here" Hannah muttered, she turned and headed back to the door when she was stopped by Lily talking, "Where will you go? Back to whatever place gave you that cut on your shoulder?" Her voice was slightly louder and harder now, and James was kicking himself, for he knew that if Hannah was anything like Sirius, saying things like that was not a good idea. Anger bubbled up inside Hannah, and her hand moved towards the wand in her pocket, this movement was picked up on by James, who laughed "See that Lil! The 11 year old thinks she can beat us!"

"James!" McGonagall's harsh voice filled the pub as she walked over to him, "Grow up! If you're pathetic enough to duel with an eleven year old, then you need to go to St Mungo's." James stopped laughing, but was fuming with anger once again. Lily was slightly annoyed at her kindness being ignored, "Hannah walking away from us won't do you any favours" Lily stood her ground, staring at the back of Hannah. More anger bubbled up inside Hannah and she pulled out the wand, spun round facing Lily, wand inches from her. McGonagall sighed, this is want Dumbledore didn't want, James leapt to his feet, wand out as well, and everyone else in the pub drew a breath, Lily, on the other hand, remained quite calm. "Since when has life ever done me favours? Why should it start now?" Hannah's voice was dark, and sounded incredibly similar to Sirius' when he was angry, and she had the same menacing look James had seem many times on Sirius' face. No one replied to Hannah's questions, and she spun round to leave, but everyone in the pub drew their wands when the door opened, "Leaving so soon Hannah? I guessed there would be a problem, so thought I'd join in case there was a duel."

Hannah leapt back so far she almost leapt into Lily Potter, it was clear to see the girl was in a panic. "Never been quite right in the head have you Hannah?" Cackling, the woman stepped closer to Hannah, who was frozen to the spot. McGonagall had stepped forward, wand out, ready to stop any violence. She shot a look at James that said "Get up and help." The bystanders in the pub where slowly leaving the room, either going to Diagon Alley, or going upstairs to their rooms. Even the landlord, Tom, was backing up slowly. "So, tell me, why is it that my dear daughter is leaving? What has she done now?" Mrs Black was enjoying the thought of Hannah being in trouble. She pulled out her wand and walked closer to Hannah, who was as white as a sheet, "Come on, tell me, and I'll give the filthy blood traitor what she deserves."

"Be sensible Black, your daughter has done nothing; we are just making our way into Diagon Alley," McGonagall tried to calm the whole thing down before it got violent, which wouldn't take long.

"Ha! Likely story, she's always doing something wrong this child, punishment! That's all that's needed and harsh punishment." Mrs Black was laughing at the thought of attacking someone. Lily had gone back to Harry, in case she needed to protect him, James was in two minds about help McGonagall or not.

"Please, Mrs Black, stay calm, and lower your wand" McGonagall whispered, Hannah could sense a slight note of fear in her voice though.

"Calm? I am calm! I'll show you not calm!" Mrs Black shouted as she leapt forward grabbed Hannah and held her wand to Hannah's throat.

"Now really!" McGonagall barked, "This is ridiculous, let Hannah go, and we can continue to Diagon Alley," by now Lily had her wand out, and was up on her feet and everyone else had left the room. Mrs Black let out an evil laugh as she threw Hannah to the floor, pointed her wand down at her, "All of you lower your wands or I'll kill her! Lower your wands!" Mrs Black had completely lost her mind, and Hannah's gash on her shoulder had reopened and she was bleeding from her lip. The Potter's and McGonagall slowly lowered their wands; Mrs Black laughed and grinned an evil grin. She shot a spell at Hannah who was crawling backwards, she froze. Mrs Black crouched down in front of her frozen daughter, "You should know by now that running away from me doesn't make things better for you" She slapped Hannah, and stood up, "Now I shall be leaving" She aimed a few kicks at her daughter, all of them making contact, unfroze her, and walked over to the door, she paused for a minute, and shot a curse at Hannah, who dived out the way of the worst of it, then fled from the pub cackling.

It took everyone a few seconds to get to their senses of what just happened, Hannah came round first, leapt up, looked at everyone who was staring at her and made for the door. "Not so fast," McGonagall locked the door, "I promised Dumbledore that I would take you to Diagon Alley and make sure you were able to get to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning, and I intend to keep that promise. Now come with me." Hannah seemed too scared not to obey, so followed McGonagall to the back of the pub and watched as she opened up the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Hannah trailed after McGonagall buying books and robes using the fund money from Hogwarts, as Hannah had none of her own. Everyone in Diagon Alley whispered and stayed away from Hannah, afraid that she was going to attack them. She was still bleeding from her lip, but not as bad, and her shoulder was more painful than ever; and to top it all off, she now had pains on a ribs and stomach, making it painful to breathe. Lastly they came to Ollivanders; McGonagall gave Hannah enough money for a wand, and made her go in, alone.

Hannah pushed the wooden door open and a warmth spread over Hannah, as she stepped into the wooden building and her mouth fell open at the amount of boxes, every place that was possible for a box, there was one, all up the stairs, shoved into the shelves, spread over the counter and scattered on the floor. And then a man standing on a ladder slide round into view, "Aha, I've been waiting for you to turn up," There was something about this man that made Hannah feel relaxed, like she could trust him. He was an aged man, with wide eyes, pale, with an almost hurt tint, but bright and intelligent all the same. His hair was greying, and fell down scruffily and his voice gentle as he spoke again, "I take it your wand arm is your right arm?" He glanced briefly over her left shoulder as Hannah nodded, he then glanced at the scar on her forehead, and he shook his head, "I'm sorry to tell you, I sold the wand that did this. Yew, 13 inches, a good wand, powerful, deadly in the wrong hands…" His soft voice trailed off, and Hannah's breathing calmed. "Now, please extend your right arm," Ollivander instructed as he pulled a tape measure out from a under a wand box and measured from Hannah's wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and knee to armpit before writing something down, then all round her head. "Now, please try this wand, 11 ¼ inches holly and unicorn hair," Ollivander handed Hannah a slender wand, and she flicked it at a stack of old wand boxes, nothing happened. Ollivander snatched it back "No, that won't do," He stared at Hannah for a second, "I wonder," He run to a shelf further back then Hannah could see, and came back holding a slightly shorter wand then the last one, "Slightly peculiar combination, not the normal wood for someone like you," Ollivander muttered to himself until he came to the counter, "Elder and phoenix feather, ten and a half inches, supple and spring," he handed the wand over to Hannah, and she felt a warm, tingling up her right arm that filled her body, and gold and black sparks shot out the end, "Peculiar" Ollivander muttered, "Peculiar indeed." Hannah handed over the money she owed for the wand, and just before she left, "Mr Ollivander, what is peculiar?" slight curiosity lingered in her voice, Ollivander gazed at her for a second, "Early today I sold another wand to the young Harry Potter, 11 inches, holly and phoenix feather, and I explained the same story to him, it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another two feathers. It is very peculiar indeed that you and Harry Potter should be destined for these wands when their brother gave you two those scars." Hannah was awestruck, and left the shop thinking about the words the wand maker had just told her.

As she stepped out onto the street, she saw McGonagall standing having a conversation with the Potter's. They stopped as they heard her come out; Harry started to walk over to her, but was stopped by James who grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'm out of here," Hannah repeated as McGonagall headed towards her. She swung the black bag round and pulled out the wand she had put in from Grimmuald Place, but before she could do anything, McGonagall caught on to what she was about to do, "Hannah, where exactly are you planning on going?" She shot Hannah a piercing look, waiting for a reply.

"Anywhere but here, but don't worry I might be on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, and now you've kept your promise to Professor Dumbledore, so I won't bother you anymore, and don't even try and tell me to keep my temper, I've past being angry now." Hannah's voice was calm, but everything else about her showed she was anything but calm; her chest was heaving and her eyes burned with fury. The Potter's and McGonagall stared at her in shock. Hannah pointed the wand at herself, and she was gone.

Darkness surrounded Hannah, she lit up the end of her wand, checked she had everything in her bag, books, robes, cauldron, weighing scales and, most importantly, her wand from Ollivanders. She pulled it out and examined it, twirling it around in her hand. She put it back in her bag, and walked out from the dark alley. Putting her wand light out, she wandered round the street she was on, she pushed her way into the first building she could, everyone on the streets where too packed together for Hannah's liking. As she turned around, she realised this must be Kings Cross Station. Hannah walked round the edge of the building, and saw a group of people settling down for the night. She sighed, knowing she had no other choice, settled down against the wall ready to spend the night under her Hogwarts robes.


	3. Reunion

"Lily come on!"

"James be quiet you heartless man!"

Hannah forced her eyes open to see Lily Potter crouched in front of her with James standing just behind with Harry. She leapt up, turned her head to the side and braced herself for the worst.

"Hey hey hey Hannah it's OK, no one's going to hurt you," Lily reassured softly, "Come on, you need to get the train." Hannah looked round and saw James standing with his hand on Harry's shoulder and Lily smiling softly at Hannah. Hannah thrust her robe hastily into her bag, picked out her wand from Ollivanders and shoved it in her pocket. "Excuse me" Hannah muttered as she walked past them and fell into step behind a large family of redheads. _Weasley's _Hannah guessed, _just what I need, more wizards. _Hannah heard footsteps behind her, focused for a minute on the people behind her, before picking up on their sense; unfortunately, the Potter's were walking behind her. James muttered something to Harry and both burst out laughing. Gritting her teeth, Hannah carried on walking and ignored the laughing. "Hey Arthur! Molly!" James shouted, the two people at the front of the redheaded group stopped and turned around, followed by five children looking, all looked at Hannah like she was some kind of monster, exactly what James wanted. Hannah, getting fed up, pushed past them and continued walking towards platform 9 and 10. Once she had reached the column which held two signs to show platforms 9 and 10, it dawned upon her that she had no idea where platform 9 ¾ was, and how to get there. She looked around wildly for a minute, and noticed the Weasley's and Potter's were getting closer, talking and laughing. There was no way Hannah was going to have to follow what they did, so she calmed herself, sent out her sense, and realised there was people past the column she was standing by. Hannah realised what she had to do, walk through the wall. She knew the wizarding world was slightly mad, but this was just ridiculous, hitching her bag up on her shoulder, she made a mental note to get something bigger, stepped up to the column and walked through it.

Hannah stood there, dazed by the amount of people station, all rushing around, too busy to notice a lost child. As she walked down the platform, she saw the Malfoy's, hurriedly, she turned around, heart thumping, trying not to focus on the memories that came flooding back to her. Too focused on blocking out her memories, she didn't look where she was going and walked straight into Mr Weasley, Hannah almost jumped out of her skin with fright. "I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry sir!" Hannah stuttered, and she stepped back a few steps, almost stepping back into none other than Lucious Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Having a little family reunion are we?" The corners of his mouth curved upwards as he tried not to grin. "Nothing of the sort Malfoy," Mr Weasley spat back, "A simple misunderstanding that is all."

"Well, watch her, got a slight bit of a temper this one" Malfoy replied slyly, "Come now Draco," Placing his hand on his son's shoulder and steered him away. Mr Weasley shook his head in disbelief, Mrs Weasley forgot about any fear or anger she held towards Hannah Black and it was completely replaced with sympathy. "Hannah dear, come meet everyone else," Mrs Weasley prompted kindly, Hannah, still being shaken up, shook her head and stepped backwards until she came to the back wall, where she sat down, staring at the ground, desperately trying not to let the memories come into her mind.

After what felt like hours to Hannah, she noticed everybody was starting to board the train, so she unwillingly pulled herself up, and walked down the train until she came to an empty compartment, she entered, sat next to the window and pulled her knees up to her chest, her body shaking violently, if she had been anybody else she would have cried, but Black's never cried, ever.

Her trance was disturbed by the door opening; she quickly looked around to see Harry and a boy from the group of red head's walk in. "Oh sorry, can we sit down? It's just every over compartment is full, but we can leave if you want to be alone" Harry was partly afraid that she was going to pull her wand out and curse him. Hannah looked at them for a moment, before briskly nodding her head and turning back to stare out the window. Harry and the red head sat down opposite her, they glanced at each other before Harry tried to make conversation, "This is Ron, Ron Weasley," Hannah turned and looked at Ron, then at Harry, her eyes where tired, tired beyond anything Ron or Harry had ever known. "Look," Hannah swung her legs down onto the floor, and spoke harshly "I don't know what you two have been told about me or my family, but I really don't need you two or anyone else in school acting the same way everyone in Diagon Alley or The Leaky Cauldron did, so whatever you've been told about me is most probably wrong." Everything was silent for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say, until Harry got enough courage to try and get her to open up, "Hannah, the way your mum was in the pub, was that normal?"

"Ha!" A small one sided grin appeared on her face for a split second, "Potter, that was her on a happy day, she has them once in a blue moon." Harry didn't want to see what she was like on a bad day, or a normal day at that.

"So, friends?" Harry held out his hand, Hannah thought about it for a moment, before the one sided grin appeared back on her face, but for longer this time as she shook Harry's hand. She didn't hold it for long and resumed staring out the window; she stayed like that for most of the journey, until the carriage door opened again, and in walked a bushy haired witch, most probably in the same year as them, "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost his," the three sitting in the compartment looked at each other for a minute, before Hannah had the strange look on her face that she was thinking deeply, but quickly, "Neville who?" she inquired

"Longbottom, why?"

"Curious, that's all" Hannah took her position staring out of the window all the way to Hogwarts, completely oblivious to Harry's, Ron's and the bushy haired witch's conversation.

As the train pulled into Hogwarts Station, they looked round at Hannah, and noticed she was in school uniform, but she hadn't left the compartment or even moved since their short conversation. Harry and Ron noticed her uniform wasn't quite the same as the bushy haired witch sitting in the same compartment as them, Hannah was wearing untied black army boots, with white, red and orange socks pushed down to the top of the boots. She was wearing a short black skirt with a split to the right hand side and an oversized white school shirt with the top few buttons undone. As she stood up to pick up her bag, the boys noticed that the outfit complimented her body, showing off all the positive aspects, and they noticed she had the body of someone two years older, her legs where perfectly toned, her body curved in exactly the right places, her washboard stomach just made her look even sexier. Her hair which was previously clotted with blood, now fell perfectly down her back, dead straight. Her eyes where the deepest brown, but seemed hardened by the pain of her past, they were lined in black and her lashes where bold and as black as night. Harry and Ron had never seen anyone so beautiful.

As they all piled off the train, shouts went about for older years meeting up with their friends, calling to each other and happily chatting away as they climb into the carriages. Hannah looked round at Harry, Ron and Hermione (the witch from the train) they shrugged, having no idea where to go, until a great voice boomed out, turning many heads. "Harry! You all right?" Next thing any of them knew, a massively tall man was beaming down at them. Harry beamed back; Ron and Hermione seemed quite shocked by the large man, Hannah, on the other hand seemed quite bored. "Hey Hagrid," Harry said cheerfully, "This is Ron Weasley," Harry pointed to Ron who mumbled a hello, "Hermione Granger," Harry continued pointing to Hermione, who smiled at Hagrid, "And this is Hannah Black" Harry pointed to Hannah, and Hagrid's smile faltered when Harry said her last name. "Watch yourself Harry," Hagrid growled, only meaning for Harry to hear, but Hannah heard, because she had been expecting it. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid turned round and shouted.

It didn't take long for all the nervous, excited first years to group together. Once they were, Hagrid walked off, "Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" They all walked down a narrow, slippery path. Everyone was slipping a bit, not much could be seen, darkness surrounded them, and Hannah walked along holding her wand firmly in her hand. They walked in silence, no one being brave enough to talk, until Hagrid broke the silence with his cheery voice, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." He led them round and the view took everyone's breath away.

There was a lake, with boats, it was clear to Hannah that they were supposed to use the boats to get across there. Everyone stood waiting for Hagrid to tell them what to do, except Hannah. Bored of waiting around like everyone else, she walked forward, and everyone thought she was going to get in a boat, but she stopped just before the water's edge, growing up in the Black house she soon learnt you don't touch, pick up or do whatever with anything magical, it may just be the last thing you do. She lifted up the wand in her hand, muttered something, and a bright light shone out over the lake, deeming it was safe; she climbed into the nearest boat and looked back at the others grinning. "Well go on then, get'n the boats! No more'n four to a boat though," Hagrid called from the back. Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into the same boat as Hannah. Once everyone was in a boat, Hagrid shouted "FORWARD!" As the little boats glided over the water, Harry, Ron and Hermione started a conversation about which House they were going to be in, all of them wanted to be in Gryffindor. "Hey Black," Harry's voice broke Hannah from her stare in the water, "What house you gunna be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin, no way am I going into that house with the rest of my deranged family."

"Maybe Hufflepuff, they're quite adequate wizards," Harry was teasing with her now.

"Maybe, as long as you're not in the same house as me, no way could I spend seven years with big-headed half-blood like you"

"Brilliant, 'coz I couldn't spend seven years with psychotic Death Eater like you"

"Don't try me Potter, I'll show you Death Eater," Hannah's voice had a slight serious note, but was smiling anyways. Harry held up his hands in defeat. This light mood hung over the four of them until they reached the castle.

Once inside the castle, everyone stacked their trunks in one corner, and Hannah lazily slung her bag on top of Harry's trunk. All the first years gathered in the Entrance Hall, waiting to see what would happen next. Hannah pushed her way to the front to stand with Harry, Ron and Hermione, oblivious to all the chatter around her; that is until she was disturbed from her thoughts.

"I see Dumbledore has let you in Black, slightly risky choice considering your family."


	4. Nightmares

Hannah spun round to find she was staring face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. Once she was facing him, he went through exactly the same thought process as Harry and Ron when they saw her in her uniform. "Risky choice letting you then isn't it, considering your father's a Death Eater," Hannah stepped right down to Malfoy's level, merely inches between the two of them. The room filled with "Ooohh's" as Malfoy's mouth thinned in fury, "Cleared by the Ministry, more than can be said for your brother."

"You full well know that when you sign up it's a lifetime commitment or death. The Ministry maybe stupid enough to believe your father's lies, but I certainly don't"

"Black! What on _earth _do you think you're wearing?" McGonagall's voice echoed around the room, Hannah turned round to face the Transfiguration teacher, and her back to a smug looking Malfoy.

"Listen, you're lucky I'm here, I don't want to be here, so don't make me give the Ministry a decent reason to chuck me into Azkaban."

McGonagall looked quite taken a back, the first years looked quite shocked. "At least put on your robe," She instructed, "Where _is _your robe?" Everyone turned to face her, Hannah sighed, pulled a wand out of her army boots that made everyone look confused, it wasn't made out of wood, it was red, and nothing like any wand any of them had ever seen before. She turned to face the stack of trunks, every eye was upon her, watching, waiting. She lazily flicked her wand at her bag, and out came her black Hogwarts robes that Harry had seen her sleeping under that very morning. McGonagall sighed as the robe floated towards Hannah, knowing that the girl was going to be hard work. As Hannah pulled the robe over her tactful re-design of the uniform, McGonagall pulled herself together and faced the nervous first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Everyone hurriedly tried to smarten up, except Hannah.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. As they all started to chatter amongst themselves, a group of ghost floated to the front, waiting by the doors to the great hall, "Wicked," Hannah muttered, sounding quite impressed by the ghosts, whilst most of the others looked quite scared. About 20 ghosts where in mid conversation before they noticed the students, they looked round and examined them all, before starting arguing about what house they should all be in.

Time dragged on as Hannah listened to people discussing what house they were going to be in, and the ghost's talking about Peeve's the Poltergeist. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." All the chatter died, and everyone looked so nervous that they might be sick. As McGonagall turned to lead them towards the Great Hall, the first years shoved and pushed to form a line. She led through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall, which had four massive tables where the other years where sitting, watching the first years. It was hard not to look at Hannah, her uniform made her stand out, and because of how beautiful she was, all the boys where fixed on her, not realising that they had been warned about anyone from her family. McGonagall led them up to a long table where the teachers where sitting, and Professor Dumbledore beamed down at them all. Hermione was whispering to anyone who would listen about the ceiling being bewitched. The first years watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. All eyes were upon this hat, for a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" Once the hat had finished, everyone in the hall applauded, and Ron whispered, "So we only have to put a hat on?" Hannah thought it seemed so. McGonagall started to call names out to come try the hat on, the shouts of "Ravenclaw!" "Hufflepuff!" "Gryffindor!" and "Slytherin!" filled the hall. Finally it came to Hannah's turn, McGonagall shouted out, "Black, Hannah," and there were whispers that could be heard,

"Black did she say?"

"Aren't they crazy?"

"Don't they support You-Know-Who?"

Hannah went over and sat on the stool, everyone waiting to see what would happen to the witch with the crazy family. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and all she could see was the black rim of the tatty hat. A voice in her left ear whispered, "A family history of Slytherin? Maybe it would be wise to put you there. Ah no, I see, hmm, well, I see you have brains, Ravenclaw would suit you there, but wait, loyalty to those close to her, Hufflepuff maybe. What skills do you have for Gryffindor? Bravery and talent, but a bad temper. I see, you're much more different then everybody thinks. Difficult decision," Hannah was determined not to be in Slytherin, so kept this thought in her mind for the hat to find. "Not Slytherin? Trying to be different? Well in that case it will have to be…" The hat was quite for a minute before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah felt the hat taken off, and the Gryffindor's where cheering like wild, two red heads where on their feet whooping, clearly they liked the idea of a Black in their house. Hannah went and sat near the two red heads, and waited for the end of the sorting. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got sorted into Gryffindor. The three came and sat near Hannah, and Ron introduced Hannah and Hermione to the rest of his family, the two red heads Hannah saw earlier where his twin brothers Fred and George and his brother Percy who, to Hannah, looked like a bit of a drag.

Everyone went quite as the headmaster stood up, he was still beaming; Hannah thought he was quite wacky. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everyone applauded; Harry asked the Weasley twins if he was mad, Hannah laughed, "He's absolutely barking!" No one could disagree.

The plates on the table had filled with food, and everyone was digging in, everyone except Hannah. Hermione nudged Harry to look at Hannah, who was still just staring at the food. "Go on," Harry prompted, "It is edible" Hannah looked at him for a minute,

"I know, I just, can't" Hannah's voice was slightly distant, and the others knew not to push the subject. She watched as everyone ate and chatted, struggling to keep her mind at Hogwarts. Her thoughts where disturbed by a sharp pain in the scar on her forehead, she looked up, and saw Harry flinch, knowing he had felt the same pain.

Once all the food had gone, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again, "Ahern, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you; first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." There were a few mummers among the students, and a few worried looks were exchanged. Hannah thought the idea of exploring the corridor sounded quite fun. "Now, off to bed everyone!" Dumbledore chirped as the mummers died down. Everyone got up to leave, and the first years followed Percy through the crowd. He led them up a massive stair case, "The stairs like to move you know," Percy explained, "So watch where they take you." He led them up many stairs; Hannah hoped they would get to their destination soon; she wasn't sure how long it would be before she slipped back into her past. Finally, Percy led them through a portrait door into a cosy, warm room with a burning fire surrounded by comfy looking sofas and armchairs. Hannah was only vaguely aware of Percy explaining where the girls and boys dormitories where. She could see flashes of dark rooms and hear evil cackles as she followed the other girls up to their dormitory, not taking in any of her surroundings in the round room, who all looked around in wonder before grabbing a bed a chatting. Hannah took the last bed, to the left hand side of the door. She forced herself to stay present whilst she dragged the curtains around her, before falling into unconsciousness.


	5. Sorting

**Chapter 4 – The Sorting**

Hannah spun round to find she was staring face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. Once she was facing him, he went through exactly the same thought process as Harry and Ron when they saw her in her uniform. "Risky choice letting you then isn't it, considering your father's a Death Eater," Hannah stepped right down to Malfoy's level, merely inches between the two of them. The room filled with "Ooohh's" as Malfoy's mouth thinned in fury, "Cleared by the Ministry, more than can be said for your brother."

"You full well know that when you sign up it's a lifetime commitment or death. The Ministry maybe stupid enough to believe your father's lies, but I certainly don't"

"Black! What on _earth _do you think you're wearing?" McGonagall's voice echoed around the room, Hannah turned round to face the Transfiguration teacher, and her back to a smug looking Malfoy.

"Listen, you're lucky I'm here, I don't want to be here, so don't make me give the Ministry a decent reason to chuck me into Azkaban."

McGonagall looked quite taken a back, the first years looked quite shocked. "At least put on your robe," She instructed, "Where _is _your robe?" Everyone turned to face her, Hannah sighed, pulled a wand out of her army boots that made everyone look confused, it wasn't made out of wood, it was red, and nothing like any wand any of them had ever seen before. She turned to face the stack of trunks, every eye was upon her, watching, waiting. She lazily flicked her wand at her bag, and out came her black Hogwarts robes that Harry had seen her sleeping under that very morning. McGonagall sighed as the robe floated towards Hannah, knowing that the girl was going to be hard work. As Hannah pulled the robe over her tactful re-design of the uniform, McGonagall pulled herself together and faced the nervous first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Everyone hurriedly tried to smarten up, except Hannah.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. As they all started to chatter amongst themselves, a group of ghost floated to the front, waiting by the doors to the great hall, "Wicked," Hannah muttered, sounding quite impressed by the ghosts, whilst most of the others looked quite scared. About 20 ghosts where in mid conversation before they noticed the students, they looked round and examined them all, before starting arguing about what house they should all be in.

Time dragged on as Hannah listened to people discussing what house they were going to be in, and the ghost's talking about Peeve's the Poltergeist. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." All the chatter died, and everyone looked so nervous that they might be sick. As McGonagall turned to lead them towards the Great Hall, the first years shoved and pushed to form a line. She led through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall, which had four massive tables where the other years where sitting, watching the first years. It was hard not to look at Hannah, her uniform made her stand out, and because of how beautiful she was, all the boys where fixed on her, not realising that they had been warned about anyone from her family. McGonagall led them up to a long table where the teachers where sitting, and Professor Dumbledore beamed down at them all. Hermione was whispering to anyone who would listen about the ceiling being bewitched. The first years watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. All eyes were upon this hat, for a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" Once the hat had finished, everyone in the hall applauded, and Ron whispered, "So we only have to put a hat on?" Hannah thought it seemed so. McGonagall started to call names out to come try the hat on, the shouts of "Ravenclaw!" "Hufflepuff!" "Gryffindor!" and "Slytherin!" filled the hall. Finally it came to Hannah's turn, McGonagall shouted out, "Black, Hannah," and there were whispers that could be heard,

"Black did she say?"

"Aren't they crazy?"

"Don't they support You-Know-Who?"

Hannah went over and sat on the stool, everyone waiting to see what would happen to the witch with the crazy family. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and all she could see was the black rim of the tatty hat. A voice in her left ear whispered, "A family history of Slytherin? Maybe it would be wise to put you there. Ah no, I see, hmm, well, I see you have brains, Ravenclaw would suit you there, but wait, loyalty to those close to her, Hufflepuff maybe. What skills do you have for Gryffindor? Bravery and talent, but a bad temper. I see, you're much more different then everybody thinks. Difficult decision," Hannah was determined not to be in Slytherin, so kept this thought in her mind for the hat to find. "Not Slytherin? Trying to be different? Well in that case it will have to be…" The hat was quite for a minute before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah felt the hat taken off, and the Gryffindor's where cheering like wild, two red heads where on their feet whooping, clearly they liked the idea of a Black in their house. Hannah went and sat near the two red heads, and waited for the end of the sorting. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got sorted into Gryffindor. The three came and sat near Hannah, and Ron introduced Hannah and Hermione to the rest of his family, the two red heads Hannah saw earlier where his twin brothers Fred and George and his brother Percy who, to Hannah, looked like a bit of a drag.

Everyone went quite as the headmaster stood up, he was still beaming; Hannah thought he was quite wacky. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everyone applauded; Harry asked the Weasley twins if he was mad, Hannah laughed, "He's absolutely barking!" No one could disagree.

The plates on the table had filled with food, and everyone was digging in, everyone except Hannah. Hermione nudged Harry to look at Hannah, who was still just staring at the food. "Go on," Harry prompted, "It is edible" Hannah looked at him for a minute,

"I know, I just, can't" Hannah's voice was slightly distant, and the others knew not to push the subject. She watched as everyone ate and chatted, struggling to keep her mind at Hogwarts. Her thoughts where disturbed by a sharp pain in the scar on her forehead, she looked up, and saw Harry flinch, knowing he had felt the same pain.

Once all the food had gone, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again, "Ahern, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you; first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." There were a few mummers among the students, and a few worried looks were exchanged. Hannah thought the idea of exploring the corridor sounded quite fun. "Now, off to bed everyone!" Dumbledore chirped as the mummers died down. Everyone got up to leave, and the first years followed Percy through the crowd. He led them up a massive stair case, "The stairs like to move you know," Percy explained, "So watch where they take you." He led them up many stairs; Hannah hoped they would get to their destination soon; she wasn't sure how long it would be before she slipped back into her past. Finally, Percy led them through a portrait door into a cosy, warm room with a burning fire surrounded by comfy looking sofas and armchairs. Hannah was only vaguely aware of Percy explaining where the girls and boys dormitories where. She could see flashes of dark rooms and hear evil cackles as she followed the other girls up to their dormitory, not taking in any of her surroundings in the round room, who all looked around in wonder before grabbing a bed a chatting. Hannah took the last bed, to the left hand side of the door. She forced herself to stay present whilst she dragged the curtains around her, before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
